


Family

by VagabondAngel



Series: The Spider and the Cat [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondAngel/pseuds/VagabondAngel
Summary: Peter and Felicia take their moody twelve-year-old son to an outdoor rock concert.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: The Spider and the Cat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864066
Kudos: 12
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is late, but this is for Day 6 of PeterFel Week 2020: Family. 
> 
> To clarify, Peter and Fel are co-parents in this fic. They're friends and they get along well, but Benji also has a step-mom, so yeah, keep that in mind. I think it's important to recognize diverse family arrangements in fiction, to normalize them in real life. 
> 
> If you want to, comment below what you think of the fic and share who you think Benji's step-mom is!

Walter Benjamin Parker, or “Benji”, as his father calls him,

Rarely looks up from the phone his step-mom bought as a holiday gift last year.

His bright blue eyes are positively glued to the screen’s dim

Surface, as he squints, hoping to see the cartoon figure clearer in the sunlight.

The boy sighs, and pouts, obviously unhappy with the idea

Of being out in the daylight for any longer than absolutely necessary, as any

Moody lad of twelve is bound to; it’d be nicer to have diarrhea.

Okay, maybe that’s going a little too far, but the point stands that Benji’s mad.

Benji’s frown deepens as a hand pats his messy brown hair.

A nimble hand, attached to a long arm, attached to his father’s graceful frame.

“How ya doin’, Benji?” Peter asks, leaning towards Benji’s chair

And into Benji’s space, catching a glimpse of the tiny character on the screen.

“Are ya winning?” The Spider asks, a single eyebrow raised.

Without looking up, Benji responds: “Not a game, Peter, watching a video.”

Peter blinks.  _ A first-name basis again,  _ he thinks, a bit amazed

At his own son’s audacity, but not completely surprised, this isn’t brand new.

The Spider clears his throat and gives his son some space,

Pulling away and gazing from afar at the offspring that shows him no respect.

His eyes stare at Benji’s sharp features and youthful face,

And he wonders:  _ What am I doing wrong? Was I like this with May and Ben? _

“Hey, boys,” says the Cat, approaching with salty popcorn

And bubbly drinks. “Are we ready to enjoy this outdoor rock concert or what?”

She hands a fizzy soda to Peter, and looks at her firstborn.

“Or what,” says the boy, still staring at the electronic screen in his small hand.

Peter sips his beverage, nods to Felicia, rolls his eyes,

And gestures to Benji. “He’s still moody,” Peter says, earning another glare

From his only child. “And I didn’t even try to antagonize

Him this time, I was a perfect little angel,” Peter adds with a playful wink.

Felicia sits down, pops a kernel into her mouth, smiles

At her two best boys, Peter and Walter, her brave Spider and her little Kitten.

They don’t always get along, but when they do, Fel files

The memory away in her brain, to savor for later, because she loves her boys.

When the music starts to play, Benji puts his phone away.

He looks up at the stage with wide blue eyes and sways to the lovely sound

Of a guitar, of a drum, of a voice, and he thinks this day

Might not be so bad after all, that his dad isn’t so bad after all, he’s here.

After the glorious noises fade, Benji stands up and walks

Home with his mom’s soft hand in his own, and his dad walking beside them,

Completely at peace, as they traverse the city blocks.

This little family - mother, father, son - isn’t perfect, but they try their best.

END


End file.
